wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Naori Uchiha
Naori Uchiha (うちはナオリ, Uchiha Naori) was a kunoichi of Konohagakure's famed Uchiha clan. Appearence Naori had long wavy purple hair, and cropped bangs hung over her Konohagakure forehead protector with only the Konoha symbol showing on it. She also wore the standard mantle of the Uchiha clan with their crest emblazoned on the back along with two swords strapped to her left hip by multiple bandages. Personality Naori was a calm kunoichi who mantained her composure even when fighting a friend and fellow clan member. She also was very kind as she tried to save Naka by making him accept his fate using a non-lethal mean, sacrificing one of her eyes in the process. Abilities As an Uchiha, Naori was undoubtedly a powerful ninja. She was shown wielding a sword, indicating skill with kenjutsu. She was also able to awaken her clan's dōjutsu: the Sharingan and was even able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Unlike most known Mangekyō form, the colour of her dōjutsu is inverted. It is split down the middle in three and has an appearance similar to a three-petal flower. Background Her close friend Naka Uchiha was able to use Izanagi and in time became obsessed with its power. She was determined to save him from it and so ultimately cast Izanami on him in order to get him to see the error of his ways and come to accept fate. She was successful in this and Naka was able to finally accept the truth and break the endless loop the technique had plunged him into. Paul Gekko Arc One Piece Arc Paul Gekko was able to realize his dream of Sōma Gekko coming back to Home and his Clan and in time became a Pirate of pursuing his dream of finding One Piece the Legendary Treasure and his Younger Brother. Impel Down Magellan then uses his Hydra attack and sends Paul Gekko, Luffy and Bon Clay on the run (which Bentham insists on distracting the Warden disguised as Luffy, so the real Luffy could get away) The three split up and Magellan starts to pursue Luffy who has already breathed in some of the poison from Magellan's attack. Bentham starts to worry and begins to think of ways to help only to realize that he himself would get harmed. Magellan also tries to interrogate Luffy on how he snuck into the prison but Luffy refuses to say anything. Luffy, Paul Gekko and the Gang escaped Impel down and head towards to Marineford. Naori was known to pursue Paul Gekko who has the Power of the God-like Shinobi and was determined to save him before the arrival of Marineford. Marineford Arc In order to save him, Naori used Izanami on him to force him to accept the truth, and see reality. During struggling for a while, Akainu, who was impressed by Paul Geko's new powers attempts to strike the defensless Paul and Luffy with his Magma, but Ace leaps in between them and takes the hit. The remaining fragment of the Vivre Card that he gave to Luffy rapidly disintegrates into ash as everyone looks on in shock. Feeling nostalgic for Dadan as well, Ace asked Luffy to give her his regards if he ever ran into her, and that he misses even someone like her, and also stating that he wished that he could have seen Luffy accomplish his dream. Ace affirmed his resolve and noted that just as they swore to each other, he had no regrets about the way he lived his life, and that it wasn't fame, or glory he wanted, but rather the answer on whether or not he truly deserved to be born. Noticing his voice getting quieter, Ace asked Luffy to pass on his final words to his crew. With his last breath, Ace tearfully thanked his family and friends for loving him, causing his crew call out to him in grief. Ace dies smiling, satisfied with his life. Now dead, Ace's lifeless body slips out of Luffy's arms as everyone looks on in shock. To fulfil Ace's wish, Paul Gekko then grabbed his brother and dragged him out saying that he still needed to enroll to the Guild, and that he could have fun later. Paul Gekko, Sōma and his crew were reunited but was cut short by Yugito Nii, who had intentionally led them there, and activated explosive tags which were placed over the tunnels behind them, sealing them in. Knowing that they were from Izumogakure, Paul Gekko and Yugito starts to argue in their respective Tailed Beast Forms but were prevented from fighting by Kyoji Gekko, who is on Wheelchair and Erza Scarlet. Paul Gekko accepted his fate and broke the loop caused by the Izanami. 'Adventures of Paul Gekko Arc' Episode 1 Kyoji Shimizu and Bianca discuss about the recent events that have sent Paul Gekko and his friends to this new world only to lead to a conflict between the two. Dr. Eggman devises a plan to take over this new world and uses a giant robot named E-23 Missile Wrist and the Droid Army. Not long, Missile Wrist has successfully filled the city of Station Square with feared citizens and destruction and even the police forces' efforts are useless to keep order. Eggman makes his introduction and reveals his intentions for world domination to the civilians and everyone in Chris' house learn of this. Kyoji and Chris set off again; this time they will try and stop Dr. Eggman. When the duo finally arrive, Eggman orders Missile Wrist to destroy Chris and Kyoji and although they narrowly avoid Missile Wrist's attacks, they are unable to defeat the robot. Kyoji and Bianca also join in the fight but even they are unable to defeat Missile Wrist. When it seems that all is lost, Paul Gekko steps in and destroyed the Missle Wrists and goes berserk everywhere attacking the Eggman Robot Army. Ichijou Masaki brutally kills attackers while his allies look on in comparable horror. The main personnel evacuation continues through the tunnels despite resistance, Mr. Tsuzura prevents a ceiling collapse that would have killed many of the people in the tunnel. Mayumi and Shizuku call their fathers to lend helicopters to evacuate the personnel who were unable to reach the bunker, and everyone is extracted. Tatsuya takes to the skies in the flight suit, which R&D had improved beyond his own design, and begins by destroying the attackers' recon drones.The battle for the city continues, with notable First High members and Crimson Prince fighting back the attackers. Five Egg Walkers starts to attack Paul Gekko but Kirihara and Kei saves Mibu Sayaka, Paul Gekko and Chiyoda Kanon by taking the Shot from the Egg Walkers stating that Paul Gekko has Friends to stop Eggman too, but Miyuki arrives, eliminating the attackers and the tripping the Egg Walkers sing Cocytus and calls for Tatsuya, who uses his magic to restore both Kirihara and Kei before departing to support another area. The heroes all return for home on the Tornado but Kyoji Shimizu leaves to go on his own path. Episode 2 Chris finally learns about Chaos Control from Gekko Clan and they light up at the optimism that Sonic and his friends are able to return back to their home planet. Meanwhile Chris gets a new teacher named Mister Stewart at school who is a actually an undercover government agent in order to learn about Sonic and his friends. A Chaos Emerald appears in a construction site which causes machines go haywire. Both Sonic and his friends and Dr. Eggman learns about this and are determined to find the emerald. Eggman "hatches" a giant bird robot named "E-11 Beacon" and the Gekko Clan use the Tornado 2 to search for the Emerald while Paul goes on his own. Paul Gekko clashes with Beacon but the robot bounces the ninja around, rendering him helpless. Meanwhile, Chris has found the Chaos Emerald but Eggman snatches it and takes off into the sky, with Chris holding onto the Egg Mobile. The two fight over the emerald but Chris manages to retrieve it but falls off the Egg Mobile. With the Help of Paul's Clan, Paul Gekko knock out Beacon and rushes to Chris' aid and saves him. At the Hikari Mansion, everybody celebrates on the collection of the Chaos Emerald. Kyoji Shimizu is sitting a dark alley and Lyon speaks to him into believing that Paul Gekko is enjoying the new world who is connected to his Ancient world which Paul, his friends, Family and Eggman originally come from. Kyoji's rage takes over him and he vows to fight Sonic and take his Chaos Emerald. Bianca informs Chris and Kyoji Gekko of possible suspicion of a Chaos Emerald located in Silver Valley and they take the train after Sonic declines an invitation. When nobody is seen to be finding the emerald, they settle for a picnic and Eggman's robot, E-47 Pumpty, attacks and traps the trio inside. Paul Gekko meets up with Kyoji Shimizu and they begin to fight for a while. Meanwhile, Team Angel attempt to free themselves. Kyoji Shimizu finally figured out that Lyon was the Leader of the Kuro Akatsuki and together, Paul and Kyoji managed to free his friends and destroy Pumpty respectively. Kyoji goes his own way once more with protest from Chris and Yuki Uzuki. Chris is glad to hear that his parents are coming home for a visit. Meanwhile, Eggman plans to brainwash the kids so that they could convince their parents to see Dr. Eggman as a magnificent ruler. He sends out his robot "E-51 Intelligente" to replace Mr. Stewart. The robot does well in pleasing the kids, although he is not getting the kids to please Eggman. Meanwhile, Chris' parents have arrived. Paul Gekko rushes to Chris' School, bringing his Younger Brother only for his Clan to be attacked by Hashirama Senju and his Senju Clan, who is transported to earth after all and believed if the two most powerful clans joined forces, nations would be unable to find clans to stand up to the unified clans and would cause shinobi clans to stop selling their services because it would mean suicide and would cause the non-stop adventures to end. As Tobirama and Soma met, Soma was chased when Tobirama was able to catch him Paul Gekko came to his rescue. Paul Gekko recalling his childhood memories with Hashirama proceeded to accept the truce, only for his Brother Sōma Gekko to talk him out of it believing it would miss School, causing Paul Gekko to see his Friend and saying that he will accept the Truce later. Paul is able to help Soma pick the Class that Chris is in. Episode 3 Chris' mom suggests a dinner party and invites Chris' uncle. Upon hearing this, Prince Maxus and Maya Ōtsutsuki wanted to help in the party. Mr. Stewart invites himself to the party by Chris' surprise. Mia Ōtsutsuki causes another mess in the kitchen by accident before escaping. Mr. Stewart and Sam Speed arrive for the party. It is from this point on, Paul and co. are able to roam throughout the mansion without any problems. Sōma initially gets defeated by Paul Gekko in their first fight and Paul promises to return again. In the meantime, Sōma trains to get even stronger for their next fight. It is also revealed that Paul Gekko is in fact Sōma's biological older brother. The Gekko Clan explaining the possible magnificent activities to do at the newly opened Emerald Coast. are all excited to visit the Emerald Coast as they get themselves ready for the trip. Chris reminds them to not get noticed by the public but Paul Shiba insists that they will be fine as long as they remain near a villa that Chris' family has established. Chris wanted to accompany the group rather than being at the opening ceremony party at the new resort at the Emerald Coast in place of his mother but Paul SHiba tells him that the opening ceremony won't be long and he can return to the group. Paul Gekko refuses to go along with the gang to the Emerald Coast, leaving everyone, especially Amy, shocked and runs off. Chris wonders why Paul refused to go and Bianca explains that Paul hates water and that he can't swim, which causes Chris to remember the moment in which he rescued the drowning Paul from the swimming pool at his house. Renato Clan and the Gekko Clan take off to the Emerald Coast in the X Tornado while Chris, Ella and Mr. Tanaka drove to the opening ceremony in a car. Mr. Tanaka reminds Chris that he is representing the Thorndyke family during this trip, Paul is lying on the grass at a meadow and picks up a flower while looking at the sky, wondering who needs the ocean. At the Emerald Coast, Dan Renato and Ace Renato are seen splashing about in the ocean while Bianca snorkels underwater. The heroes agreed that they are happy to come to the Emerald Coast to have fun. During the opening ceremony, whilst the guests are chatting happily with each other Chris feels a little bored when Mr. Tanaka informs Chris to look interested. Bianca returns to the villa while creating the same bracelet for Paul. Prince Maxus wonders who Yuki Uzuki is making the bracelet for before suspecting it was for Paul but Yuki denies it. Suddenly, the Ten Tails in Zeref Mode appears over at the Emerald Coast resort. The guests screamed and turned to leave as The Egg Fleet approaches them over the Resort. Paul Gekko arrives into the scenery to save Chris, but Bianca and Juvia joins him. Bianca wanted to give Paul the bracelet, who explains to him that it will grant good luck and protection while in the water. While giving it to him, Paul then realizes how much his wife cares for him. Episode 4 Gau Haro locates another Chaos Emerald at a baseball field named Diamond Stadium. He meets Albert Butler, the stadium's groundskeeper, and learns about the stadium's history. Albert then holds a Chaos Emerald in close proximity with Gau when he shows his, causing a bright light to shoot into the sky where everyone including Paul Gekko nd co. and the Shimiza Clan. The Kuro Akatsuki arrives at the stadium and steals Albert's Chaos Emerald and nearly steals Gau's as well, but Paul and his friends arrive at the stadium on time. To settle the dispute Paul Gekko, Chris and Dan Renato and the others face the Shimiza Clan and Kuro Akatsuki. The match between Paul's team and Lyon's team starts and naturally, Raimei Shimiza plays fair and takes an early lead, mainly because of the Shimiza Clan Members' powerful throws and swings. Nevertheless, Dan Renato's team eventually makes ground. Reporter Scarlet Garcia, who witnessed the bright light earlier, follows them to the stadium and starts reporting on the game pretty soon. The stands are then filled with people cheering for Paul's Team. Paul Gekko and Juvia finally edges into the lead with the Super Home Run. Paul And Juvia used the Iced Shell to face Perfect Chaos at Hyrule City, stopping the Space Colony from bring dropped to earth for it's Destruction by the wrath of Gerald Robotnik's Spirit. Until Naori Uchiha Showed up to see in time after Paul Gekko and co. is able to retrieve the Seven Chaos Emeralds. She was determined to save The People of Earth because, Paul Gekko has become a Great Hero too much. The Four Noble Clans were reunited to face the Kuro Akatsuki and Dr. Eggman in the True Final Battle. They then save a city under the control of Eggman, getting another emerald. Episode 5 Paul Gekko and co. entered Rail Canyon. They realize the Eggman is a fake, and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies and the Ten Tails was on board the Flagship. Mr. Tanaka praying to a statue. The Four Noble Clans and Chris are all waiting for a bus which would transport them to a beautiful valley which is notable for being Mr. Tanaka's homeland as a youth where Mr. Tanaka is waiting for them to set up camp there. Sonic also tags along but instead of participating in the camp with everyone else, he visits the city side for sightseeing. The camping gang quickly settled in to the campsite and participated activities such as cooking and catching insects. However, Hashirama finally caught up with Paul Gekko who was cornered to the Mountain Wall in exhaustion. Tobirama attempted to finish Paul Gekko off but Hashirama forced Tobirama to stay out of it and approached Paul Gekko once more to create peace between their clans; however, Paul Gekko already accepted the Truce. After the truce, Paul Gekko questioned his friend Tobirama asking whether giving them away for free wasn't all right. Silenced by his brother, he listened on as the proceedings continued. Eventually, he shared the tailed beasts to other villages in an attempt to maintain peace and equalise the power between the nations thus ending the dispute between them. Paul Gekko eventually found the children attempting to filter the mud out of the polluted lake in the Chao colony. He then filters the mud out of the polluted water using his speed. Later that night, the cast sit and laugh around the campfire as Mr. Tanaka mentioned he stumbled upon a Chao colony when he was a youth. Once more, Paul Gekko and co. board the Egg Fleet and defeated Lyon. But Paul and Co. fights Eggman and the Kuro Akatsuki and Lyon on the Ten Tails in Zeref Mode once again. Naori has found out that Paul Gekko and his Clan only has three minutes to return home or else they could be stuck in Ninja Land Forever. She was determined to save him from it and so ultimately cast Izanami on the Ten Tails and the Kuro Akatsuki and the Four Noble Clans. Naruto Uzumaki gets Paul Gekko to see the error of his ways and come to accept fate. She was successful in this and The Ten Tails was forced to use Chaos Control. Paul Gekko and everyone who are from Planet Dens are returning to Planet Dens disappears. Everyone from Planet Dens stands in the same way that where they are fighting on Egg Fleet. They spent time in hopes of finding the Deity's gate and to remember his friend. Paul Gekko was shocked to see the Deity's Gate. 'Toshiya Gekko Arc' 'Okami Arc' 'Returning to Normal' Naori Uchiha, who was following Toshiya and went sneaking inside his ship, have discovered that Toshiya and co. are staying on the Planet and was determined to save Toshiya and Paul Gekko from staying on Planet Okami and so ultimately cast Izanami on him in order to get him to see the error of ways in Planet Dens and come to accept fate. She was successful in this and finally used Chaos Control to transport Eggman and Toshiya's group and Dr. Eggman back to Planet Dens. 'Mega Man Legends Arc' Naori Uchiha, who was following Toshiya and went sneaking inside his ship, have discovered that Toshiya and co. were having fun and was then staying in Planet to learn more about Planet's Ancient Past. Naori was determined to save Toshiya and Paul Gekko from staying on the Planet and so ultimately cast Izanami on him in order to get him to see the error of ways in Planet Dens and come to accept fate. She was successful again in this and finally used Chaos Control to transport Eggman and Toshiya's group back to Planet Dens. Trivia *Along with Itachi, Kagami, and Shisui, Naori is one of few Uchiha who never appeared to succumb to Ninja Land or any Planet and the Curse of Hatred. See Also *Naori Uchiha Category:Characters